shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence
Lawrence (ローレンス Rōrensu) is the pet lion of the well known revolutionary, Starfire. This also makes Lawrence a revolutionary under the command of Monkey D. Dragon as well, making him one of the few known non-human revolutionaries. Due to eating the Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Parrot, Lawrence has now become a lion and parrot hybrid, and can now shift forms at will. He's also gained near-human intelligence and the capability to understand and mimic human speech. It's also caused his hybridized form to resemble a griffin; a mythical half-lion and half-eagle creature, and thus gave him his epithet, "Griffin Lawrence." (グリフィンローレンス Gurifin Rōrensu) However, despite his ties with Starfire and the revolutionaries, Lawrence is hardly recognized as a threat by the World Government due to being mistaken as a simple pet. Thus, Lawrence has a mere bounty of 100, a fact that shames him often.﻿) , Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Lawrence has no experience in martial arts. This is due to the fact that Lawrence's raw power as a lion, and the agility granted to him as a parrot through the powers of his Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot allow him to make up for his lack of skill with raw strength and manueverability. Despite the fact that Lawrence isn't particularly skilled in any form of combat, he has shown to be capable of using his beastial abilities and traits in clever ways, which mostly helps him stand out from amongst the typical lion or parrot. These fighting capabilities include instinctively understanding which form is best suited for a given situation, and thus making the most of it. As a lion, Lawrence can knock most people back with his raw strength alone, and can tear into opponents with his sharp fangs and claws, as well as being able to crush anything he can get his jaws on through pure muscle strength. As a parrot, Lawrence is more agile, yet also more fragile, so he tends to rely less on brute power, and more on nimble hit and run tactics; those of which mostly involve slashing at enemies with his talons, or assaulting them with precise strikes from his beak. As a "griffin," Lawrence is gifted with the strength of his original lion form, and can still retain the ability to fly, as well as use his parrot form's beak and talons, but with greater force put behind them. Physical Strength Lawrence, having lived and fought alongside Starfire, has shown a level of strength that's greater than most ordinary lions. As a result of all this, Lawrence has proven himself to be a respectable fighter in his own right, thus allowing him, and even earning him, the ability to help his fellow crewmates when they need his unique skills the most. Having worked hard nearly his whole life to obtain the level of strength that would allow him to protect his pride, as well as to support Starfire, Lawrence has ended up revealing quite a few amazing traits that are usually unnatural for either a lion or a parrot. Such displays include being able to bite through wood and stone with his jaws, or to be able to slice away at opponents with his talons, as if they were quality grade knives or swords. Lawrence's strength has even allowed him to create funnels of wind, similiar in appearance to miniature tornados, in which he uses during fighting techniques to damage foes and obstacles alike. Despite these accomplishments though, Lawrence isn't quite superhuman in strength, which was made apparent in his fights against various Marines and government officials alike. While Lawrence is capable of dealing out damage that most normal people or lions/parrots couldn't do, he still pales in comparison to some of his stronger crewmates. Nonetheless though, no one among the Revolutionary Army has ever truly doubted Lawrence's dependability in battle, and in fact, consider him quite dangerous when he's provoked, or forced to go all out. Agility As a lion, originally, Lawrence was already quite agile, despite his size. Having trained hard with Starfire and following her almost anywhere she went, Lawrence naturally developed a greater agility than most other lions and parrots, which later ended up supporting his fighting skills in combat. While as a lion for the most part, Lawrence is mostly skilled at running at amazing speeds, especially in short bursts, as well as being able to twist and turn his body at many different angles, given his very flexible, feline spine. While as a parrot, Lawrence has traded in his running speed for graceful, acrobatic turning prowess when in flight. Obviously, flying is his greatest asset in this form, having gone as far as to learn how to turn, ascend, and descend on a dime if need be. Thus, his movements in this form have sometimes been mistaken for the Rokushiki technique, Geppou, when in reality, it's merely adept turning skills. In his hybrid form, the one in which he gained the epithet, "Griffin," Lawrence benefits both from his running speed and flexibility as a lion, as well as his graceful flying manuevers as a parrot, thus making this form best for almost any given situation in which agility is necessary. Endurance Lawrence, not one to neglect an important aspect to his fighting capabilities, made sure to increase his endurance, as well as his strength, speed, and reflexes. Naturally, given his flexible bone structure as a lion, and his hollow bones as a parrot, Lawrence isn't the sturdiest "griffin" in the world, and can be quite prone to injury in battles. Despite this gaping flaw, Lawrence has developed an incredibly strong will that prevents him from falling easily in combat. Thus, no matter what wounds may be inflicted upon him, Lawrence has shown the remarkable talent to rise again and again after each loss, only to continue giving it his all for the sake of the objective at hand. Only once he has reached the limit in which his body can no longer support him and his faculties will Lawrence finally fall in battle. Given his large sense of pride, Lawrence also has a resilient desire to not break down easily from what he considers "weak" or "undignified" reasons. These include petty, half-hearted, or even sneak attacks, to things such as illnesses, poisoning, starvation, and dehydration. Lawrence has proven himself to be able to withstand the effects of malnutrition, disease, or poisoning for about 3 weeks before collapsing, as his embarassment for succumbing to such things is considered a fate worse than death for him. Devil Fruit Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot Summary: Allows the user to transform into a complete or hybrid parrot. Type: Zoan Usage: Lawrence uses his Devil Fruit to gain access to flight, additional weapons in combat (his beak and talons,) and in order to speak human/humanoid languages. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Lawrence is a skilled user of Haki since being picked up by Starfire. Through his sparring with Starfire, he has now honed his Kenbunshoku Haki to a level that matches hers. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Lawrence can use Busoshoku Haki to strenghen himself, defend himself, and to sharpen his talons, claws, beak, and fangs. 'List of Fighting Techniques' For further information, please visit the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot page. Relationships Family Friends The Jolly Pirates Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Due to Lawrence's Devil Fruit, he now resembles a sort of griffin while in his hybrid form. This is because a griffin is said to be a mix of a lion and eagle (in this case, it's a parrot.) Thus, Lawrence gained the epithet, "Griffin." *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Lawrence. The picture to the right is Lawrence's jolly roger. *I thought it'd be cool if I gave Lawrence his own unofficial, instrumental theme. The theme is "Shishi no Hoshi" ( Celestial Spirit Leo,) a track from the Fairy Tail anime. *The first time Lawrence sensed Starfire in her demon form was during the Wonder Island Arc. Due to that, he was unable to help The Jolly Pirates counter-attack. However, he did say that the best way was to be blunt with Demon Star and maybe that they might get lucky. Related Articles Starfire - Lawrence's friend and companion Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot - Lawrence's Devil Fruit External Links Revolutionary Army - Lawrence's occupation Griffins - The mythological creature that inspired Lawrence's concept Category:Male Category:Pet Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Animal Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Revolutionary Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User